1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector. In particular, this invention relates to an electrical connector that connects the chip module to a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
CPU is the most important component for the computers. The operation speed and the quality of the computer are also determined by the CPU. As the performance and quality of the CPU are enhanced, how to develop an electrical connector to firmly fasten the CPU onto the circuit board becomes a concerned topic.
The electrical connector for fastening the CPU onto the circuit board, such as disclosed in China patent CN03272386.5, includes a main body, an enhancing flake located at outside of the main body, a pressing board for pressing the chip module, and a moving part that cooperates with the pressing board to press the chip module. However, the structure of the electrical connector is complex, the manufacturing cost is high, and the welding effect is affected due to a lot of components are required for the electrical connector. In order to overcome the drawbacks, an electrical connector, such as China patent CN200520063327.X, is disclosed. The electrical connector uses rods to fasten the chip module onto the electrical board. The electrical connector has two rods. On the insulting body, there is a pivoting part to rotatbly connect the two rods to the insulating body. By rotating the two rods orderly, the two rods are pressed on the chip module. However, the two rods are separated so that the two rods must be rotated orderly to press the chip module. It is inconvenient for the user to assembling the chip module and it takes a long time to assemble it. The structure of the electrical connector is also complex due to there is a pivoting part on the insulating body of the electrical connector.